


迷魂记

by lightsaber233



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-31 19:25:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12139416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsaber233/pseuds/lightsaber233





	1. Chapter 1

机缘巧合之下，边伯贤租下了顺运楼的一个空房间。这栋公寓临江，离昌隆商行不过两条街的脚程；一个大阳台正对着江那边的茶楼、大龙凤之类的地方，入夜之后霓虹灯筑成的景色十分绚丽。这几天供货商的一条货轮被扣在了马六甲，边伯贤为了货源的问题忙得焦头烂额，入住了快一周才想起要把带过来的东西好好整理一下。

他的那间房在二楼靠里一点，旁边就是那个景观很好的大阳台，公共的，也适合几个房客抽烟聊天、随便联络感情。房东是刚结婚产女的年轻太太，房子是家里的产业，分了给她，只是现在人已经不住这儿了。尽管如此，屋子里公共空间的布置仍然保留了女孩子精致细腻的心思。阳台上摆着欧式雕花的桌椅，并不蒙尘，有些地方却掉了漆，看得出使用频率之高。角落种了茶花海棠之类的，不是很讲究风水、搭配，看起来倒也惬意。她不用上班，便每天从夫家出来一趟浇水打理，顺带处理些公寓的出租事宜。

入住的那天，边伯贤先提一只简单的皮箱上楼，进去之后却是碰见房东太太的弟弟正趴在阳台的栏杆上看底下车夫们搬动家具的热闹。之前来看房子签合同的时候边伯贤没见过他，觉得陌生，一边走向自己房间时一边多看了两眼。初秋的天气逐渐泛凉，他穿一件宽松的高领毛衣，下面却是短裤，一双深色的中筒袜盖过脚踝，腿上露出来的一截看起来细瘦伶仃。尽管是佝偻着背的姿态，他的身体形态依然非常漂亮；看着消瘦，懒懒地不肯直起腰来，然而浑身有一股流淌的力量延伸出了指尖，是一种相当奇妙的存在。他的手指绕着叶梢把玩，沉浸于一般人难以发现的乐趣，听到了响声缓缓回过头来，这才和边伯贤对上了视线，之后来回打量了一会儿。这个动作的力度很轻，显然他兴致缺缺。空气凝固了一阵，他没有先说话的打算。

边伯贤只好拿出自己的友好和热情，脸上一个亲切的微笑。

“你好，我是的这里的新租客，你也住在这里吗？”

那人听了，却是怂了怂肩膀，答案模棱两可，态度漠不关心。他好不容易从栏杆上直起身来，踉跄了一步坐在最近的椅子上，看得出心情并不是很好，饱满的嘴唇用力抿着，眉心簇起来。边伯贤说不准其中的原因，担心是否和自己有关，想着不应与人交恶，当下只好重新投入到指挥车夫们各件行李放置的地方。幸亏这时房东太太从楼上下来，一眼看穿了这里尴尬的场面。

“阿仁，外面就要下雨了，天也黑，回房间睡会儿吧？”

她以一种坚决却温柔的语气对那人说话，不难看出是个有威严的姐姐，但也十分疼爱唯一的弟弟。这话说完她略带歉意地转向了另一边的边伯贤，展开一个温和的笑容，一是欢迎他入住，二是替弟弟方才那一些无礼的地方道歉。

“你别怪他，他最近受伤了，脾气不太好。下面还有多少行李呀？我先生中午在家吃饭休息的，我还得赶回去做饭。”

“那你先回去就好了啊。”

名叫阿仁的青年黏糊着声音嚷了一声，不太高兴，含着一道气，像小朋友闹别扭。房东太太想必早就习惯了他的这幅作态，不恼也不急，只是走过去，抬手轻轻拍了拍他的脑门，眼里飞快地闪现出一丝担忧。

想到了什么，她不好意思地向边伯贤多交代几句：“我弟弟是舞团里的领舞，也不知道边先生有没有看过。市长都提过他们的演出，说很精彩用心。只是最近舞团去外地巡演了，阿仁他腿脚有伤，被留下来放假休养。所以这段时间也住到了顺运楼这边来。”她的食指指着靠外的那个房间，刚刚走过的时候，边伯贤看见那门上贴了盛世繁花的海报，这下恍然大悟。那眼前这位实在是太受人爱慕的一位，有脾气也不打紧。再说了，他不仅身材漂亮，很有舞者的风范，这会儿脸上不带妆容，长相倒也十分可爱。

“那以后我们可要多多指教啰？”边伯贤常年在生意场打滚，需要打交道的人很多，不够八面玲珑也做不到今天的成绩。这回他换了一种跟小孩子说话的语气，哄着的，轻巧又耐心。阿仁大概就是吃这一套，不再无视他了。

“好啰。反正我出不去门，边先生一回来总是要看见我的。”他挑了挑眉，模样无辜，说话时一双深邃的眼睛直往他心里盯。边伯贤被这视线晃了神，但他一向擅长掩饰，因此点头应承一类的动作倒也没落下。

 

边伯贤尚未婚娶，一个孤家寡人，从旧房子搬过来时，除了几样习惯的家私之外，细碎的东西不算太多。这天晚上难得没有应酬，他回来得早，进屋之后不像平常那样随手就关紧了门，外套脱下便睡觉。走廊的灯他也没关，让它幽幽地散发着暖黄色的光线，外面因此沾了温度。他背对着门费力地拆一只稍大的皮箱，那里头搁置的是冬天的大衣，得一件件挂好，不然容易起褶。

阿仁又是听到了响声才走过来的。边伯贤察觉到身后有其他人的气息，维持了弯腰的姿势朝门外看，那里是一个倒立着的阿仁倚在门框，看起来饶有兴致，眼神里多少有些好奇。他穿着一件很宽松的丝绸衬衣，说不清是因为一整天没有出门还是已经洗过了澡、准备上床休息。胸口上面的扣子都没系上，他的锁骨的沟壑颇深，皮肤呈现出一种健康的小麦色，别人难有这般光泽。他不穿鞋走路，扁平的脚掌踩在房间外冰冷的地板上，其中一只上面还裹着纱布，伤得似乎不轻。边伯贤当即请他进到房间里来。阿仁在舞团用的是艺名，江对面的那些地方里，没人不知道他，能一掷千金的也不在少数。这样的人应该用柔软的地毯来承载。况且他们还是低头不见抬头见的邻居，边伯贤想得明白，纵然不易亲近，但能让关系缓和一点才更为合适。

只是他没来得及先说些什么。多少有些年轻气盛的小青年把大部分重心倚在门上，一只手高举过头撑着。“边先生在收拾东西吗？”

到了这时边伯贤才察觉到对方比自己高出了不少，他仰着头，下一秒撞入了一双水一般的眼睛。这水无甚波澜，边伯贤看不清底，又惊觉自己似乎正在下陷，故而有些不得把握的苦恼。

“这几天有点公事抽不出身来，现在总算是得空了。”

阿仁依然定定地看着他，就像是他脸上沾了什么东西。

“要我来帮忙吗？”

这是个不错的契机，然而边伯贤还不至于让一个伤者帮忙。从房东太太那里得知，他比这位名满江东的青年还大上了两岁，更是心生一种照顾的意思。这同样是房东太太对他的一种微小期盼。然而直接拒绝掉的话，当日尴尬的场面指不定会重蹈覆辙。“你来这边，坐着和我聊聊天。”

说着他把随手扔在床上的宽檐帽挂起来，示意他不必介怀。阿仁将身体的重量尽量压到了没事的那只脚上，没几步坐了下来，坐的很里面，吊着碰不到地的腿便晃了起来。

然而他还要这么说话，不太开朗一般，耍着性子，仗着大家的喜爱已经成了习惯。

“你们是不是以为我什么都做不了啊？”

边伯贤看了一眼被药汁渗透了的腿，“没有。这里一下子就弄好了，你来了还让我这屋子没那么闷了。”

“哦，是吗。”

很小的时候已经熟悉了的房间格局，如今阿仁又一次打量屋子的四个角落。每一次新的租客都能会让这里带上独特的色彩。这位边先生，屋子收拾得整整齐齐，一般没成家的男人很少能做到这样的。他又低头去看叠衣服的男人，模样竟是一种单纯的专注。摘了白天戴的那副金丝眼镜，他看起来年轻了许多，不知是否属于能玩得来的类型。由此阿仁起了试探他的玩心，反正他不止一次被说了任性，后果却没什么。晃腿的力度加大了，边伯贤是蹲在床边上，因此脚趾差点要勾到他的手背或者肩头。

边伯贤很快被吸引了注意力。断断续续的对话里，他的思绪围绕着屋里的另外一个人飘散得很远。盛世繁花是最成功的演出，那时他刚刚成为领舞，有一个投资人力捧他做这个主角。风光的日子比马跑得快，阿仁说到受伤时的那场演出，他下台是伴着担忧和气愤的叫喊声的，好多人跑来医院看他。如今那些人还记得他吗？一个月疏忽了练习，再来会不会让他们失望了。边伯贤很容易想象到那些灯红酒绿，转瞬又灰败黯淡的画面，阿仁低垂眼睛的落寞样子似乎永远不该成为现实。鬼使神差的，边伯贤的目光开始持续地落到了阿仁受伤的腿上。那突起的脚踝受力时，跟腱绷紧的线条想必十分好看。那就是阿仁单纯又任性的执着了。他伸出了手，并未觉得任何不妥，最终轻柔地贴了上去。

他的掌心热热的。阿仁下意识地想要把脚抽回来，边伯贤没留住他。

“不用担心的，很快就好了。”他说着，知晓阿仁不像那些商业伙伴一样精明狡黠，说的都是真心希望的话，其实也不算多有分量。

阿仁顿了下，一只手还抱着那条腿，好不容易挤出了一句我知道，完了却只会睁大了眼睛看着他。过了一会儿，他随便找了个理由下了地，很快地回了房间。


	2. Chapter 2

难得清闲假日，边伯贤回了一趟本家陪太奶奶喝茶。当时厅堂里和乐融融，他学点魔术师的小把戏，哄得老人家很开心，宅子充满了欢声笑语，除了逢年过节也算是热闹。大哥是在外面过了夜才回来的，衣服都没换，烟酒气散不干净，进门没多久太奶奶就因着要和他说话让边伯贤回避一下。大约是早已习惯这副做派，边伯贤不觉得没意思，把庭院里将凋未落的花草看了一圈，跟几个下人亲近地聊了一会儿，吃了午饭才回到住处。临走前他去碰碰太奶奶的侧脸，说着保重身体之类的话，却没去提醒大哥买回来的糕点稍显油腻，老人家吃了不好消化。多少年下来，边伯贤未曾在这个家里表露太多真实的心事。回到了顺运楼，他径直走去阳台那里抽烟，烟的种类和打火机的样式都让人猜测不出他背后的家族，他有自己的计划，更是不愿去张扬。自从母亲去世，他还没离开大宅子之前，就已经很擅长掩饰自己了。

阿仁想必也吃过了午饭，此刻耐着困乏，一如既往地坐在阳台里看街上的光景。房东太太给带了了绣花垫子和毛毯之类的，前者被他光脚踩着，中间柔软地凹进去一块。他好像很不喜欢穿鞋子。柔软的毯子虚虚地盖着大腿，有一半落到了地面。毯子下面还能看到裸露的皮肤，大约穿的是一条短裤。雕花圆桌上面有阿妈泡的茶，旁边的小碟子摆了花生、瓜子和一些饼干。阿妈总是手脚麻利，想得周到。可惜阿仁只是让它们远远地躺在那儿，几乎不去碰，自己则在怀里抱了一只光亮的瓦罐子。他有一双因为常年练舞而青筋突起的手，虽生得修长，指尖圆润，但从这些小地方能看出他一路走来所经历过的磨练。此刻碟子里摆着的蜂蜜棒干干净净，倒是这么一只手裹了一层浅黄色的透明蜂蜜。针织衫随意挽了挽，一侧贴着细瘦的小臂，一侧露出了一片大空洞的阴影——休假并没有让他长多少肉。他合并了食指和中指往瓦罐子里探，勾着指节沾蜂蜜吃，每次都把大半根手指含在嘴里，嘴巴用力地吮掉有些过分的甜度，偶尔还会发出些声响。抽出来时，指根残余的蜂蜜会沾到他厚厚的嘴唇上面，于是那里便多添了一份润泽的光彩，之后才会慢慢被追出来的舌头舔掉。香气弥漫于四周，阿仁来来回回地吃了好几指的蜂蜜，边伯贤才意识到嘴上的香烟自始至终忘记了点燃。

放在西装口袋里的手已经摸到了打火机，但是他抽了出来，取下了唇边的烟。

阿仁那双多情又总能显得无辜的双眼望了过来，他大概一直在用余光窥探，只是表情并未闪现过一丝疑惑及不适，仿佛早已经习惯所有被人注视的姿态。

“边先生今天回来得好早。”声音也沾了蜂蜜的甜味，粘腻成一团，“我还以为周末的时间，边先生会一直在外面过夜呢。”

 

“不是自己的床，我睡不惯的。”边伯贤拉开另一把椅子，和阿仁靠得挺近。“你不能出门，又怕无聊，天天就看着阳台底下的人来来往往。每天我出出入入的，你会不会也能有点盼头？”

这话说得情真意切，阿仁听着，眼神很快变了，进展成一种深层的不解。他不擅长思考问题，习惯了聚焦的视线，却少见这种别致的心思。是否多一个房客和他分享一整个二楼，阿仁本不介意，但是像边先生这样的，日常忙碌， 碰头的时间很少，然而每次说话总能发现些动人的小地方，这让他很难不去产生某种寄托。脚上的伤好得很慢，没办法跳舞、演出，想来他必须找到别的有趣玩意儿。

阿仁又把手指探进瓦罐里面，翻搅的动作让腕部轻微扭转。之后取出来，两根手指上面便沾满了晶亮透明的蜂蜜。这次他不怕弄脏衣服了，没立刻含在嘴里，反而是往旁边伸了过去。边伯贤躲避不及，拇指和食指折了一支新整的烟，浪费了。

“你也来尝尝。”阿仁看过去，嘴角略略勾起来，动作发自内心似乎又认定了对方不敢贸然承受。很好玩的一件事。“这是椴树蜜，姐夫托人从北方带回来的，对身体很好。”他伸出舌尖舔了舔嘴角，对残余的甜味心怀留恋，想必是真的很喜爱。

“不用客气的呀，里边还有很多。”

仿佛人与人之间不该存在什么安全距离，阿仁的指腹已经探了过去，触到了边伯贤单薄的唇瓣。他好像认定这个人没办法避开自己，共居一室时的偶然对视，又及隔三差五的短暂对话。当他注视着边伯贤的同时，对方似乎也做了同样的事情，于是空气中产生了一种张力，把他紧紧抓牢了，身体跟着被牵动，很容易做出些出格的事情来。只是这又有什么所谓呢？阿仁笑了，手指上浓稠的蜂蜜缓慢地聚成一股，将要下坠至边伯贤新洗的衬衫。那会在上面留下一道浅色的痕迹。而他好像被什么东西固定住了，又或者是在飞快地思考。最终，他还是出手了，相当迅猛地将阿仁的手腕囚住，尔后舌头伸出来，把那快要滴落的蜜糖吃了进去。

仅此还不满足。尽管已经尝到了如此甜味，灵巧的舌尖却还仔细描摹了阿仁的指纹，此后可留下极为深刻的印象。边伯贤甚至张开了嘴，似乎要一板一眼地学过阿仁舔吮蜂蜜的样子。舌头是如此柔软，边伯贤绕着两根手指缠了一圈，尚未来得及真的含进去很深，阿仁反倒首先耐不住了似的，挣扎着把手指抽了出来。边伯贤把他的反应从头到尾收入了眼底，这样的发展才不是他想要的。

之后阿仁的脸颊马上烧起来了，他扁着嘴埋怨自己没出息，对面的边先生却是笑了出来。他把手搁到了桌上，撑着下巴，下垂形状的眼睛紧紧地盯着他看，一副玩味的表情，十分得意。

“很甜。”他咬着下嘴唇，似乎回味，门牙压出一道浅浅的褶皱，又飞快松开。

指间仍然残留着被边先生触碰之后的感受，太让人坐立难安了。况且不是应该全都在自己的掌控之内的吗？阿仁一边气着边伯贤的大胆和无畏，一边卷起了衣服的下摆。那里热乎乎的，还在微微发抖，他只好把布料和手指缠成一团，像是要擦干净什么似的。


	3. Chapter 3

出了办公室，穿过店面准备离开时，边伯贤发现了一个熟悉的身影。上上周他们一起尝试过东北椴树蜜直接入口的滋味，他还额外地记忆了对方指尖纹路的走向。那之后的第二天，边伯贤仍然能在阳台的桌子上找到那只瓦罐，里面剩了大半的份量。其上贴了字条，字迹笨拙又潦草，边角却画了舔着手掌的一只熊，看着模样生猛，实则憨态可掬。“想吃就拿去吃”，仿佛能亲耳听到他扬着眼睛用一种不容抗拒的语气把这话说出来，然后过了几秒，他的嘴角便形成了极轻的、柔化的弧度。边伯贤其实并不嗜好这一类的吃食，即使兑入温水，蜂蜜还是太甜了。

眼前不远处的阿仁正倚着商行放置散装米的大木框，容器敞口处挨着他的侧腰，是双手下垂正合适的高度，他便将手探进其中把玩起来。雪白的米粒很快没过了他的手背，就此停顿一会儿，又猛地抽出来，悬空的片刻不忘收紧掌心抓取一把惯性带出的米，复又让它们洒落于容器内部。幸好这不过是些成色相对较差的米，任何人都可以随意触碰、挑选。阿仁浑然不觉自己正沉迷于一种稚童才热爱的小把戏，玩得颇为认真。在此之前，边伯贤未曾想象过在顺运楼之外遇见他的场景。他几乎是把这么一个自我又脆弱的孩子当成了牢笼里的金丝雀，只要想见他，回到那个地方便是，轻易能与之碰触的人只有他。他好像在拥有他。这种无法与人述说的假定当中，边伯贤能感觉到自己的渴望，一种诡异而不切实际的东西。

今日的阿仁显然用心打扮过。衣着得体，是整齐的衬衫和贴身的长裤，外面套着一件深色的法兰绒外套，于人群中焕发出一种柔软的光泽。由此他终于有了几分不愁衣食的公子哥儿的气派，然而身形仍如一个舞者一般别致。鞋子同样好好地穿上了，鞋面擦得锃亮，如同裸露脚踝的肉色部分一样晃眼。边伯贤认定他在商行的停留和无所事事是为了自己，但他并不打算对此有所负责，店员会向他交代自己已经离开了，如此他便不需要再等下去。

边伯贤紧了紧手中的公文包，帽子的外檐被他拉低了一些，阴影遮挡住上面的半张脸——他仍然觉得与房东的弟弟（还是一位名人）发生什么绯闻事件会很麻烦。他应该做更重要的事情，成名，发财，他要出一口因为出身而被压制的恶气。小家伙相当可爱，模样漂亮，身体柔韧，他们搞在一起，可以找很多很多乐子，然而脱身也难，更容易落下不好的名声。所以避而远之是正确的选择。他本打算就这么走出门去，对玩米游戏十分专注的阿仁应该注意不到他才对，谁能想到他的确在自己这边上了心。

“诶，边先生！”阿仁抽出手来，指甲缝隙还沾着几颗米粒。他飞快地打量了一遍对方的打扮，心满意足地咧出一个笑容，“是下班了吧。”

边伯贤摘下帽子，惊讶的表情看起来就像是一开始没见到他似的，“是啊。你怎么在这里？”连回答的声音都十分沉着。

“那我们去看电影。现在天色这么早，你总不能现在就要去和谁喝酒应酬吧？嗯？”

阿仁的确是挑了个他无事的日子，连上天也赠予他一分运气。边伯贤看着他一步一步走到身边来，虽然走得很慢，但总算是不用再迁就着受伤的那只脚，脚步很稳。如果他现在猛地跑开，阿仁会跟着追过来吗？跑起步来，那只脚还会疼吗？

尽管边伯贤有意冷淡对之，心底却并不愿看到阿仁经历疼痛的样子，便停在了原地。

“都这个点了，阿妈的晚饭都已经下锅了。”他找了个委婉的理由。

“阿妈回乡下啦。”阿仁好似一眼看穿了他的不情愿，飞快地皱了下眉头，下一秒手就搭上了他的小臂。“我们要是不看电影，也可以一起吃饭的吧？”

他竟然用自己要孤独一人、可怜巴巴的处境来威胁，边伯贤找不到别的借口了。

 

边伯贤是比平常提早了一些下班，电影院这时还不算热闹，倒是各个餐馆慢慢开始落满了座。他们买了最近开始的一场电影，是个爱情片，阿仁又不顾秋凉买了一支雪糕，心满意足地吃得嘴唇上都是奶油。边伯贤默默地看了好一会儿，这些奶油在他说话时也一动一动的，但他并没有用拇指来帮他揩掉。

电影跟它占据篇幅不大的海报一样无趣，白天周旋于货物库存清单和各路供应商的最新消息，当四周暗下来时边伯贤无可避免地感到了困乏。他必须很费力地忍耐这种强烈的倦意，以此保有最基本的礼仪。然而屏幕中的另一个世界他始终无法融入，交握着两只手，身体尽可能地靠后躺在椅背上，这样的姿势太舒服了。往旁边瞥一眼，他能看到阿仁似乎对电影饶有意味。为了看得清楚，他把身体都倾了出去，背后攀爬了两道薄薄的线条。当主人公们牵手的时候，阿仁重新回来了，那两道线条因此淹没于靠背的软垫。边伯贤的视线失去了落脚点。

阿仁的手跨越过来，从交握的拳头中抽出了他的其中一只，让他的掌心倒扣着，而他自己的则被覆盖。

一整个过程当中他都没有说话，视线亦不偏移半分，仍然是看着前面，小动作却是水到渠成。边伯贤提前预料到一些相似的突发状况，因此也不感到疑惑，但是他忘记了拒绝，离开对方，以保持两人处于一个合适的距离。

此时他们像是一对情侣，藏在底下的是双手交叠。

一阵间断有序的痒感缓慢地从相连的地方传来，由此边伯贤发现其实阿仁的心思也没被枯燥的电影所吸引。他真是擅长假装。此刻他的指尖轻巧灵活，以指腹来抚弄他的掌纹，再也不像上次那样会羞赧地抽走、跑开。阿仁的决心更加坚定了一些，又或者他想过之后，发现没有应该畏惧的理由。边伯贤想，这不是一件好事情，但他觉得开心，很难忍住不去勾一勾嘴角。他仅能通过暗室中屏幕昏暗的光模糊地分辨阿仁的五官。相较于大部分人，阿仁的长相似乎混杂了一些东南部的血统，浓烈且深邃，眉骨高耸，底下是一双饱含力量的眼睛。不时皱着的圆圆鼻子和底下厚实饱满的嘴唇却让他能轻易做出些令人心软的可爱表情。长长的门牙露出来时，自成一种令人放松的爽朗笑容。边伯贤数不清这是第几次将他仔仔细细地看透，但这又怎么会够呢？没有触碰，没有插入，说到底都不能算是由内而外地将谁观察仔细了。可这是边伯贤自己的坚持。他的一生都在权衡，而他的确很会遵循什么该做什么不该做的原则。

大屏打出字幕，虚虚握着的手自然而然地分开，影厅外等候了不少饭后寻乐的人。他们于人群中穿行，像两条相依为命的鱼。阿仁又拉了他的胳膊一把，好让他侧身避过几个正在闲聊的太太。

“呀，这不是我们伯贤嘛。”说话的人托了托她新做的卷发，嘴上描的口红是十分艳丽的颜色。“哎，这又是带哪位小朋友出来玩呀？上次我们散了之后，秀珍可是一直盼着你得空再约她上街的。现在看来你是忙得抽不开身呀。”

“哪里的话，刚好和一位朋友出来消遣消遣而已。”边伯贤站定，阿仁便跟着退了回来，立在他的旁边。他不搭话，不打算介绍自己，只边伯贤一人继续说话。

“李太太就别笑话我了。今天你是和各位太太出来玩吗？气色看起来真好。”边伯贤一如既往地表现出一种易于亲近的谦逊有礼，嘴巴甜得很。

李太太不出意料地笑了出来，身上的旗袍不带一丝褶皱，仪态端庄得恰到好处。她只瞄了一眼旁边比边伯贤高上几分的阿仁，后者是素面朝天地出门，此时又低着头，李太太一时认不出他来。那位有名的领舞，演出之外的时间算是很少露面，拒绝了许多公子哥儿的邀约。检票处传来可以进场的声音，她离开前就只留下了一句话，“伯贤还真是有着到处都吸引美人的魅力啊。”

阿仁于一旁冷笑了下，联想到今天自己主动投怀送抱，边先生竟还是这幅自持模样，这实在让他有些丧气。

 

走回顺运楼的路上，阿仁隐忍着闹起了一点别扭。他不喜欢受到束缚，出门时脚上不穿袜子，原本的纱布也取了，就这么让脚踝大大咧咧地露在入秋的夜晚。所谓秋凉如水，边伯贤看得出来他很冷，手脚轻轻打着颤儿。但是他能怎么做呢？给小家伙披上自己的外套吗？这样实在过于暧昧。除此之外，好像不拒绝地牵着他的手也可以，人的体温会相互传递，他会将阿仁的手掌完整地包起来。只是现在阿仁宁愿把手都藏到袖子里。他的肩膀明明看起来很宽，衣服套在身上却总是宽松，让人不受控制地去想象那些多余的阴影。

就这么走了好一阵，黄包车来来回回经过了好几辆。晚上短暂地下了一场雨，阿仁走路姿势不太对，这会儿脚踝上沾了好一些踢起来的泥点。边伯贤看见了，很想帮他擦干净。

阿仁却终于说起话来。他对干涸的泥巴无动于衷，一心都在对方的身上。“边先生现在是单身吗？”

这样的语气算不算是质问，凶巴巴的，又很闷，像是一块堵着胸口的糯米糕，不呛出来就难受。阿仁看起来很苦恼，皱紧的眉头快要堆叠成一座座连绵山。边伯贤认识他时日尚短，还没见过他这副着急又生气的样子，觉得新奇。他避开了阿仁的话，反问他：“你这样，不会被人欺负吗？”

阿仁扁起嘴来，他听懂了这个问题的含义，却不想作出回应，只是故意去踩脚边的水氹。边伯贤只得拉着他，他不想看到他弄脏自己。

阿仁说：“我们舞团的老板……他一直很照顾我。我不想做的事情就不做。”

看他一副要拍拍胸膛去保证的样子，边伯贤赶紧点点头，自觉无力，醒悟过来自己实在不该这样揣测。这时阿仁突然问他：“我可不可以追求你？”

边伯贤不说话。

尚未到深夜时分，长街来往的人还不算少。阿仁等来等去，听不到对方的回复，干脆自己做了决定。“我不管。”他是压着声音对边伯贤说的，鼻音很重。说完他突然侧身过来，马上要亲到边伯贤的鼻子。边伯贤往后面退了一步，这次是避开了。


	4. Chapter 4

紫得发黑的浓雾散开，翻腾波动的海面逐渐恢复了往常的平静。比利从海洋的中心凯旋而归。当他再一次站上陆地，仍然像初次用脚掌触及海滩的细砂一般，因为疲惫和兴奋而蜷缩着脚趾。他抓住一些顷刻就会流走的细沙，许久未曾体会过的感觉，他要重新习惯一遍。

他以为会有人等着他，狭长的海滩却空旷得只有风浪的声音。比利重新回到村子，他想念小路尽头他的那座小房子，空气中弥漫的南瓜派的味道，清脆的小调声从窗户传出来，某个家伙又从后面搭上他的肩膀说要和他一起回家。只是这次迎接他的是黑漆漆的枪口。村里的人们整齐地站成了一排，不容任何供他穿过的空隙。

混杂于人群当中的他们脸色憔悴，似不忍心，然而最终还是成为了封堵墙垣的一份子。

他无解又无奈，火药的气味划破长空，比利未曾感觉到身上开了洞口，巨大的疼痛几乎要将他击倒。这算是人类与他最后的两不相欠。他不能说话，无法解释；枪口对准他的四肢，他甚至无法做出一个手势，表示自己从来都不会去伤害他们。

人类已经彻底将他划分到另外一个世界了。人鱼恸哭之时足以撼动天地。他最后深深地看过了每张他曾打过交道的脸，转过身，带着绝望和并不需要的双腿，重新回到了阴冷、潮湿的深海当中。

 

幕布缓缓落下，阿仁跪倒在舞台中央痛苦而绝望的身影会成为很多人心中一道难以忘怀的风景。台下掌声此起彼伏，不停有人站起了身大声叫好。全体谢幕，阿仁被舞团的老板拉着手站在了舞台的中央，他满头汗水，气息尚未平定，却带着厚重的妆容朝观众们报以羞赧而满意的笑。那双眼眸映了灯光，闪闪发亮如同一颗燃烧的恒星。台下欢呼的浪潮几乎能将屋顶掀起，人们仿佛真的是在看着那尾热情、勇敢的人鱼，站他身旁的女主角尚且无法获得这样的追捧和盛誉。这算得上是娱乐场上的一大奇闻，不过发生在他的身上，一点不出奇。边伯贤穿过了层层的座椅看向他，聚光灯之下的阿仁似乎和印象中的别无二致，却又分明呈现出一种他从未见过的样子，浑身流淌着摄人心魂的魅力。如同场下的其他观众，某种无形的东西震撼了他，并迅速地将一丝微弱的火苗蔓延成足以毁灭整片荒原的烈火。

边伯贤庆幸自己没接受阿仁送给自己的最前排的票，如此便能躲避在摇摆不定的时刻与他炽热的目光直接对上，毫不自知地被对方完成最后的一击。阿仁不太喜欢掩饰自己，性子来得直接，优柔寡断或者闹别扭，全都来得直白坦诚，多得身上承受着过多的爱才能让他至今完好无缺。前面几位眼熟的大人物也被一起邀请上台，摄影师为他们拍了几张，有人把手搭在了阿仁的肩膀或者腰上。边伯贤顺着人群从出口离开，初冬的夜晚冷得凛冽，他艰难地抽了一根烟，最后还是按照约定说的那样，去到后台等阿仁一起回去。

或许他会白跑一趟，谁知道呢。

 

演出结束的后台就如开场前一般混乱，甚至更为无序。工作人员短暂地放下了表演的压力，于是将道具装入箱子、清点检查演出服装之类的工作全是缓慢而随意地进行着——反正并不着急。后台的过道因此堆满了各种物品，连带观众们送来的礼物，以至于人们穿行时需要侧着身小心避让。累极的演员们心不在焉地卸妆，三三两两集聚于镜子之前聊天嬉笑。边伯贤穿着一套整齐得体的西装，装点着多年下来游刃有余的气场。于是当他经过时，很多人挑了眼角去勾引他的目光。主角们都有自己单独的休息室，边伯贤顺着标识一路往最里面走去，越发觉得手上捧着的花束很是别扭，与其他的一切都格格不入。他不禁开始疑虑，何必学着别人凑这样的热闹，又何必事事都顺了小家伙的心思。不过是住在隔壁的情分，或许选择早已十份百份包装完毕的样式会更加恰当。

正当他犹豫之时，休息室的门像是知晓他的到来，突然打开了。阿仁露出一个湿漉漉的脑袋，是想要喊他到处乱窜的小助理进来，后背的拉链他怎么都弄不开。重新站上舞台的兴奋和激动退散大半之后，他觉得很疲累，同时仍要心怀忐忑地等着一个人。他才草草地卸了妆，绷紧着一张脸，见到边伯贤时才舒展开来。倚着门的身体瞬间站直了不少，他垂下眼来，是一种得逞的调皮表情，瞅着边先生好看而又琢磨不透的脸看了好一会儿，眉目缓慢地泛起一阵羞赧的柔和。

“你可来了呀。”他心中那种不为人知的忐忑总算散去。尽管边伯贤曾表现过的无动于衷让他焦虑又生气，但每次结局都是这样的。阿仁熟门熟路。此时他自作主张地安下了一个追求者的身份，所以面对边先生时总要像站在舞台中央那般演绎得完美。他急冲冲地去拉边先生的手，可惜半路被塞进了一束花。

边先生给他挑选的和别人送来的那些却不太一样。

阿仁很是惊喜地接过来，展露的笑容就像是刚吃完整整一罐蜂蜜的满足。素雅的彩纸包着洋兰和满天星，仅有一种浅淡的植物香气，却不会让人腻烦。他看了好一会儿，视线来回于边伯贤的微笑和洁白的花卉，实在是爱不释手，压抑不住。“好漂亮啊。”阿仁轻轻地赞叹了一声，随即却略有所思，“可是收到边先生送的花总觉得怪怪的。”

这个家伙，到底是想说些什么。边伯贤跟着他进了屋，镜子边缘镶了一圈灯泡，能把脸上的每一个细节照得清清楚楚。他原本想随意回答些什么，诸如“你喜欢就好”之类的客气话，却在镜子中瞧见了此刻自己的表情。

他突然不敢说话了。和好一些生意上有合作的朋友不同，边伯贤对与戏子纠缠不清之类的事情从来不感兴趣。他总是很小心地保证自己没有能沦为把柄的事情。可是此刻他的内心却在动摇，从幕布升起后阿仁迈出脚尖的那一瞬开始，至今仍未能平定。他只好四处观察着休息室的装潢来分散注意。帽子重新戴上以掩饰眼底渗出的丝缕线索，他还绕了一圈，假装对那些随手扔在了边上的礼盒很感兴趣。

幸好阿仁并不介意。他更惦记着之前说过要和边伯贤一起回家的诺言，忙着用棉布把脸上的妆清理得更干净一些。花束被小心翼翼地放在了化妆台上，每隔一会儿阿仁就忍不住往那边看一眼，像是担心它会突然消失一样。

边伯贤发现了他的这些小动作，觉得他实在太好玩了，便心血来潮地问：“你饿不饿？我们去吃甜汤？”

“好啊好啊。我晚饭都还没吃，要饿死了。”阿仁说着站了起来，紧身的服装紧密地勾勒出他身上的每一道线条，他得快点换衣服才行。之后身体背了过去，阿仁双手撑着化妆台，略略弓起身体来，“欸，帮我拉一下拉链吧。好像那里卡住了。”

边伯贤从后面缓慢地靠近他。空气停止了流动。阿仁的背很瘦，肩胛骨顶起了皮肤，中间是恰好能容纳一直宽厚手掌的凹陷。拉链的起端就在这里，边伯贤无法避免地要用指尖去触及他。金属的构造顺着脊骨的形状一路延伸，至后腰很下面才戛然而止。充满弹性的布料在失去束缚的瞬间大张成一片，阿仁在这时抬起了头，后颈及背均是一片从未开拓的荒原。边伯贤的指尖久久地停留在温热的皮肤之上，思考着如果这里微弱地颤抖，或者被带着耸动起来。他专注的眼神阿仁能通过镜子看清一分一毫，燥热的血液里仍残留着表演时的无畏和亢奋。他异常迅猛子转过身来，不顾上衣的滑落，借着高处的优势便压着边伯贤吻了起来。

而他并未占领很久的上风。外面是人来人往的嘈杂世界，而他们躲藏于热闹中接吻，双唇上停留的感觉竟然是期盼已久。边伯贤一时无法控制自己，当阿仁想要退回去呼吸几口空气时他立刻追了上去。如此坚定、不容有失，尽管他最终仍然没有战胜内心的渴望，但好歹保留了自我的风格。又或者说，边伯贤自始至终为这一刻筹谋了许久，所有衡量，所有担忧，最后仍抵不过想要这个人的欲望。他压着阿仁，力度之大，几乎要把他顶到梳妆台上面，漂亮的双手沿着衣服的开口进去抚弄他的身体。就在这里将他沾有吧。边伯贤咬住对方的喉结，听到几声小动物一般低鸣的声音之后，他又重新在阿仁的唇上辗转起来。

门前传来咳嗽的声音。有人目睹了这一幕，并要他们停下来。

阿仁向来不怎么喜欢加入大家之后的庆祝活动，也不太爱搭理慕名而来的人，不然腿伤在家时也不会这么一个人在家呆了好一段日子。这样演出结束之后的时刻，大概只有舞团的老板会来找他叨念几句了。

虽说是舞团的大老板和主要的出资人，都暻秀看起来却十分年轻。他对阿仁很是关照，两人的感情更类似于亲密的兄弟。即使目睹了这么一个激烈的画面，他的表情却没有什么变化，倒是阿仁自己变得有些不好意思。他用食指挠了挠鼻尖，尚未从边伯贤的怀抱里挣脱出来，却是首先腻呼呼地嚷了一句，暻秀哥，既像是知道自己做错事后的示弱，又像是责怪他来的时机不对。

都暻秀温和地笑笑，问他：“还不回去吗？”

“在换衣服嘛。”他搭着边伯贤的手臂借力直起身来，“这是我跟你说过那个新房客。”

边伯贤退到了一边，友好地朝都暻秀点点头，目光相对的瞬间，两人都察觉对方和自己不是同一类人，却存在一些共同的地方。而边上的阿仁想到自己要脱不脱的衣服，一时觉得这么被看着颇为尴尬，便扬手把两个人都赶出了房间。

 

“听说您是就职于昌隆商行？”都暻秀不急着离开，反而饶有兴致地同边伯贤说起话来。“阿仁对你可是很感兴趣啊。”


	5. Chapter 5

那日之后，边伯贤多次想起和都暻秀的一番对话。

阿仁对他们俩都有一种亲密的信任，又或是因为匆忙，换衣服时不过是随手虚虚地掩上了门。他们等候于门外堆叠的花牌之间，香水百合的味道很冲。外面的嘈杂热闹分明更胜十倍，谈话的开始他们却都刻意压低了声音。

“听说您是就职于昌隆商行？”尽管作为舞团最大的投资人兼作老板，都暻秀一身周正的西装却难有一丝徜徉风月场的味道。此时他收敛了笑容，显得不怒自威，与这个欢声笑语的环境格格不入。他首先提起话题的举动因而令人惊讶。“阿仁对你可是很感兴趣。”

边伯贤听出来这是个隐晦的说法，而都暻秀不甚明朗的语气让他莫名地心生愉悦。表面上，他继续维持着平静的表情：“住得相近而已，平日多有互相照顾。”

“他几次提到你。”都暻秀几乎不掩饰他对阿仁的在意，说着这话时目光从边伯贤身上移开，转到了身旁触及他手肘的一片细长的叶子。他打量够了，心底的一些推测或者别的想法尘埃落定。“我们之前已经见过几次了。你能从家里独立出来，说明你很有本事，也是个有决心的人。”

边伯贤谦虚地摇摇头，脸上的笑不见丝毫僵硬。一时之间，他是想不起来在哪次家族的盛大宴会上与都暻秀有一面之缘，但他已经知道了对方清楚他的底牌。只要有这个认识也就足够了。“总该闯荡一番、磨练自己才行。当下再苦，总比深陷漩涡而不自知，日渐腐蚀来得好。等过些年月，家里需要了，再去帮忙也不迟。”

他有决心，更有野心。边伯贤相信都暻秀是能听明白他的意思的。

“深陷漩涡而不自知……”都暻秀重复了一遍这句话，表情颇有几分戏谑，“阿仁只是单纯地喜欢跳舞而已。除了舞台，他几乎没有什么想要的东西。”

“他喜欢什么，就会做到最好。”

“因为他会把所有的心思都放在上面。”都暻秀的手搭上了他的肩膀，宽厚的手掌用力地在上面拍了一下。“不像你和我。看事情远了，考虑的东西也多。”

边伯贤心里明白这是一个威胁，这番话其实也不必都暻秀给他说一遍。认知阿仁之后，他已经跟自己说过了多少遍？可惜效果日渐甚微。就在这时阿仁从门后探出半个身子来，毫不顾忌地搂住了边伯贤的肩膀，另一边同样相当熟稔地搭上了都暻秀。他对这位老板可是一点畏惧都没有，甚至还敢用脑袋去拱一拱对方的颈侧，开个小小的玩笑。“我要走了。”阿仁先给老板打一声招呼，随后转过头来，睁大的漂亮眼睛像是询问等下要去哪一家吃甜汤。边伯贤近在咫尺地看着他，嘴唇和指尖上仍然停留着片刻之前的触感。那种热度，肩胛骨于皮肉之下耸动着，始终在他的脑海之中挥之不去。他很想看到阿仁喘息着、腹部剧烈起伏的样子，那下面紧紧地咬着他的东西，灯光之下他们相连的地方泛着湿漉漉的水光，又粘又滑。他大概选择会面对面进到阿仁的身体里，然后抱紧他，再吻他饱满的双唇、下巴和耳垂。渴望一旦得到过丝毫的满足便再难收敛，如同洪水一般泛滥地淹没过两侧干燥而崎岖的陆地。他会有这个能力将事情都处理妥当的，一如每次遇到困难，最后总是可以全身而退。

他又看向了都暻秀，后者依旧是个端正的表情。原先的对话也不需要继续下去了，初次见面，他最后给都暻秀留下的是个明了而无奈的表情。

 

“又在想什么啊？”

阿仁捏了一把边伯贤的手背，责怪他不专心听自己昨晚的梦。梦里他和边伯贤去了一个相当炎热潮湿的地方，风的味道是咸的。他们在一家餐厅吃酸酸辣辣的大虾，露台外面海浪无穷无尽地拍打着滩岸，形成一道又一道白色的褶边。他们顶上是黄铜色的吊扇，看起来已经很旧了，沉默无声地转了一圈又一圈。边伯贤回过神来，他模模糊糊听了大概，也不算不认真。他跟阿仁说这是因为他太投入演出的那个故事了，整个人快要魔怔。今晚演出完再睡一觉，可能会梦见掀开被子之后，里面竟然是一条泛着银光的鱼尾。

“魔怔了还不忘记拉着你一起呢。”阿仁不太高兴地反驳他，这样的梦是多好的场景啊。他和边伯贤无忧无虑的，除了海，四处是一片寂静，没有其他的人会来骚扰。“欸，我们也去吃大虾吧？那种酸酸辣辣的口味，你说青华路新开的那家是不是就做的这种？听说老板是从东南亚那边回来的。”

边伯贤没有一口应承下来，但也不拒绝。阿仁凑到了他的旁边，挨得很近了，手臂热乎乎地贴着他的肩膀，他便满意地在这个距离内盯着阿仁跃跃欲试的样子来看，从亮亮的眼睛到扬起的嘴角，这幅心怀期盼等待的样子，每个地方都有趣得很。阿仁的耐心很容易消磨，再过一会儿就该皱眉头了。于是边伯贤抢先把食指抵到了他的眉心，反问他：“你最近不是比我还忙吗？”

新的节目大获成功，这些日子里舞团一周最少要表演三场。除此之外，阿仁还有些没办法推掉的应酬，跟着老板见些不能得罪的大人物。像现在这样，正好是边伯贤无事在家休息，而阿仁又没到时间回去练习准备的时候，两个人搬了椅子上到天台坐着晒太阳聊天。阿仁回忆着都暻秀交代的事情，哪天有什么额外的安排，除此以外，他每天固定有一定的练习时间，算下来居然真的抽不出身。东凑凑西凑凑，最后他大胆地决定翘掉某个相对不太重要的饭局。反正都是吃饭而已，当然是和边先生一起才开心的。

“我们下个星期三去吃。那天我早点回团里练习，结束之后就过去。你下班了也要直接过来。”他捏着边伯贤的掌心，用这些小动作让他不能拒绝。可能因为总是在写字，边伯贤的手掌硬硬的，他越捏越想使劲儿。

冬日里的和煦日光最为可贵，边伯贤被晒得浑身酥软，更别提阿仁似有若无地挨着他，让接触的那块皮肤泛起一阵奇妙的温热。他的手掌还搁在阿仁那里，如今这些行为难道不算暧昧了吗？还是因为他越发放纵阿仁，同时也越来越放纵自己。终于不再是捏着掌心的那块，阿仁换了食指踮在上面，一笔一划，指腹似是沿着掌纹摩挲一番，其实是在写字。

“晒——太——阳——”

阿仁一边写着一边还要用他糯糯软软的声音喃喃一番，边伯贤忍不住想到那些刚开始认字的小孩子，总归是要一个一个字念出声音才行。阿仁的声音又有一种沉沉的魔力，轻柔地触着耳膜，边伯贤几乎就要睡过去了。

“不——许——睡——觉——”

怎么净是写些乱七八糟、没头没脑的东西呢？阿仁已经大大咧咧地说要追他了，却吝于一个掌心上的表白。而更为出奇的是边伯贤竟然对此心生些许不满。他阖着双眼，手却突然从平摊着的姿势翻转过来，差一点就把阿仁的指尖抓起来了。阿仁被吓了一跳，很快平定下来，便记恨似得凑到他的耳边吹气玩儿。

“边先生好懒啊。坐着都能睡着。”

边伯贤看他说得一本正经，也懒得说起自己好几次看到他在阳台睡得香甜的样子。“我是因为平时太勤奋了，好不容易才找到机会犯懒。”

阿仁扁了扁嘴，转眼又冒出了新的念头。

“你别睡觉。我们来跳舞吧？”

“我不会跳。我看你跳好了，正好你也差不多要回去报道了，权当热身。”

阿仁能在任何地方跳舞。他对舞蹈的热爱流淌于身上的每一个角落，已经与骨肉和血液融合到一起，再也无法分离。他站起了身，天台上的空间也算空旷，旁边的支架上晾着阿妈新洗的窗帘。冬天风大，更别说高处，那些块状的布料迎着风，如同浪潮一般起伏、降落，仿佛也能无止境地拍打着城市的上空。阿仁由此生出了灵感。他先俯身下来，双手抱着小腿，随后猛然跳跃，四肢伸展，力量浸润到了最末端的指尖；脚尖抵着地面，虽然没有穿着练舞时候柔软的鞋子，但这并不会影响他印着风的抚摸而旋转。此刻他变成了一匹柔韧的丝绸，缠绕着空气，似会随风而去，又挣扎着保有自我。  
边伯贤的视线始终落在他的身上，恍惚间，连他身后的太阳都变得黯淡起来。阿仁就这么跳了一会儿，显然，他十分享受这样的时刻，以至于连边伯贤都能忘到一边。但很快他被边伯贤那双几乎要移不开的眼睛给吸引了回来，这时他终于感觉到了几分胜利和征服的味道。联想到上次被避开的尴尬，阿仁是很得意的。他走回了椅子旁边，却不坐下，反而是要拉着边伯贤起来。

“别干坐着，像个老头儿。你也来一起嘛。”两个人的话可以跳些别的。阿仁是这么打算的，边伯贤平日应酬颇多，怎么可能不懂些交谊舞。他抓住边伯贤两条垂着的手臂，松垮垮地往下滑，滑过突起的腕骨之后调皮地扣紧了他的掌心。边先生好像都不会介意他们的动作像不像牵手。那拥抱呢？不知道能不能再靠近一步呢。

阿仁更加迫切地想要把边伯贤拽起来，最好让他站不稳，直直地倒到自己的身上，这样便可顺理成章地将他圈进双臂之间。他已经使出了八分力气，可是边伯贤仍然坐在那里，似乎看穿了他的想法，刻意不让他的计谋得逞。边伯贤仰着头，这一瞬间他突然变得极为沉静，既无表情，双眼里也没了平日那股柔柔的笑意，变得如同一潭漆黑的湖水。阿仁居高临下，本应有着掌控的气势，却猛地败下阵来。他松开手想要躲避边伯贤隐藏了波澜的目光，但这让他很快地失去了平衡。

是边伯贤反向用力把他拉了下来。阿仁落到了他的身上，堪堪撑着椅背，边伯贤将鼻子埋到了他的颈间，用力地嗅了一口，鼻头紧贴皮肤耸动的感觉太过明显。“我们应该怎么开始呢？”边伯贤磨蹭着他的耳骨，感觉到阿仁十分温顺地停止了动作，像只蛰伏的豹子。


	6. Chapter 6

青华路的大虾没吃成，边伯贤近来也没抽出时间再去阿仁的表演，之后他便意料之外地看见阿仁让别人送到顺运楼楼下，似乎喝了点酒，下车时跌跌撞撞的，要搭着那人的小臂。上了楼，阿仁又倚到了那方两人室友交集的阳台边上，阿妈把那些花花草草伺候的郁郁葱葱，阿仁隔着一层枝叶，既没朝底下意犹未尽的人招手，在他走后目光也没有追随缓缓驶远的轿车。边伯贤站阳台的另一边抽烟，阿仁的双眼盯着的是那忽明忽暗的火光。

他执意不看边伯贤的脸，余光轻轻瞥一下，立刻又撇开，挑衅一般，欲擒故纵之手段可谓极致。如此还不够，他忽然开口，说酸酸辣辣的菜很合口味，一不留神就吃了许多。这是暗示自己已经有别人陪着去实现了那个海风荡漾的梦。

边伯贤抖落烟灰，转身朝向他，果不其然阿仁仍是将目光涣散在寂静的夜晚，弯着腰，背部拱成了一道精妙的线条。胸口凝聚了一股气，很是灼热，低吼着，隐约要刮起一阵飓风。脸上看不出来，但边伯贤内心很是惊讶，他居然是会在意，尽管这分明是如此显而易见的手段。越是简单越是有效吗？边伯贤看着阿仁卸妆之后青涩圆润的五官，他曾触摸过阿仁的嘴唇，那柔软饱满的触感是在难以忘怀。他想要占有。指头上的烟兀自燃烧，差点烫伤他的指尖。边伯贤没说话，一直到阿仁脚步轻浮地回到了房间，那烟屁股才被丧气地摁熄在漆黑的泥土。

边伯贤很少会让自己陷入被动的地位，但人的欲望和感情很难说清。那是一种令人身不由己的力量。阿仁是一个很任性的人，他没长大透，也不需要长大，这幅冷战一般的姿态放在他身上，竟让边伯贤觉得无奈又可爱。他完全失去了应对的办法。最近正有一个不可多得的机会等他抓住，本家的事情也多有烦心。他不该为此动摇。然而到底还是二十出头的年轻人，边伯贤相信自己有这个能力，所以最后他伸出手来夺取。又看了一阵阿仁装出来的疏离表情，在某个无事的下午，边伯贤跑去敲开了阿仁的房门。

阿仁一般不会这么早就回团里热身。他们还有好几个小时。

“什么事啊？”阿仁倚在门上问他，像没骨头似的，声音还带着怒气。往常这个时间他多是在午睡，被吵醒了自然不满。

“要不要一起去江边走走？”边伯贤问他。

“现在？”阿仁反问，然后像只猫一样懒懒地看了他一眼。他极其讨厌束缚，因而睡觉时只穿一条裤衩。边伯贤看着他裸露过多的身体，其上薄薄地覆着一层肌肉，轮廓不甚分明却有一道浅浅的沟壑，很适合手指或者舌头游览。房间一角凌乱的床铺也勾起了他的想象。这是阿仁对他最原始的吸引。除此之外，其实还有别的在慢慢生长。

阿仁毫不忌讳被这样一种目光长久地注视，反而是满意地让出一个空位来。搭着门板的手突然伸过去捏住了边伯贤的下巴。从一开始，他就这样大胆，始终没有改变，此刻是决定不再兜兜转转。他凑过去贴着边伯贤的耳侧，嘴唇摩挲着那些敏感的位置。刚睡醒的声音十分低沉粘腻。“你不觉得外面很热吗？”

快逃。那一瞬间，边伯贤的脑中是闪现过这个想法的。毫无预兆。然而当阿仁的手从下面拂过他的腹部和胸膛，最后停在他的脖子，指尖抚摸着他微微突起的颈椎，他没办法控制住自己不去同阿仁接吻。阿仁就那么近在眼前的，一如他第一次看见时那么漂亮，却又露出允许他侵犯的模样……他甚至已经伸出舌头舔了舔他的耳后，头皮一阵发麻。边伯贤可以算是咬上了阿仁的嘴唇，门牙在唇瓣上碾压，舌尖是相当甜腻的味道——阿仁太喜欢吃糖了。

半开的门接纳了他的进入之后重重关闭，没有别人能闯进来打扰，边伯贤发现自己似乎也不能再全身而退。他输了，尽管唇舌交缠之间，阿仁把主动权让了出来，任由自己把他压在床上，但他轻柔触碰着自己的指尖，仍然保留着一份掌控的力量。边伯贤沿着他的脖颈落下了密集的吻，阿仁身体的味道像是令人上瘾的毒品，他根本没法控制住自己。连胸前的两点都不放过，左边用手指蹂躏，右边的被他含进嘴里，用舌头卷着吮吸，似乎这样就能吸出什么来。阿仁倒是很享受这样的过程，挺着胸膛，不时闷哼两声提醒边伯贤多多照顾喜欢被这样对待的部分。他对自己呻吟的声音不觉羞耻，表现得大方又放浪——边伯贤都不知道还要如何粗暴才能让他软下来，变成一只受伤的小动物，呜呜低鸣着乞求他的垂怜。

到底是他终于获得了阿仁，还是阿仁目标达成将他俘获了呢？边伯贤混沌的大脑一时理不清，只知道欲望烧得他眼睛发红，他必须要破坏。阿仁分开了双腿，垂下的那只手正将两人挺立的性器握在一起上下撸动，不断渗出的白灼液体使得这一过程越发顺利；他的另一只手深深地插进了边伯贤的发根，毫无章法地揉着，不时掌着他的后脑勺要他上来继续交换一个吻。阿仁可真是喜欢接吻啊，难怪认识之初他便要用手指去搅弄自己的舌根。边伯贤此时乐于满足他的一切要求，胸前的两点已经被咬得又红又肿。边伯贤感觉自己再这样就要在阿仁的手中射出来了，他将脑袋紧贴对方的胸膛，阿仁的味道可将欲望催化得更为浓烈。那双细长笔直的腿又被他拉得更开一些，就着些许润滑，边伯贤就这么猛烈地想要往里面顶。

阿仁不是第一次做这种事情，他甚至看起来对别人的强取豪夺经验十足。硕大的头部仅能进入一点，阿仁便不知从何处抠挖了润滑的药膏，一点一点给那涨得紫红的凶器抹上。边伯贤控制不住地要往里面挤，他便抓着边伯贤的肩膀，逐渐调整呼吸，直到最后终于完全进去了，渐渐地捅出了快感，他又在底下重新露出那种慵懒的、无害的笑。他的眼角分明泛起一阵暧昧的红色，泪水盈润了眼眶，但他看起来仍然像个上位者。边伯贤故意很用力地顶进去，头部碾压到阿仁引着他找到的敏感位，终于听到了阿仁控制不住的一声惊呼。

边伯贤像疯了一样要将他搞坏。他本来自信自己是个运筹帷幄的人，此刻却对自己的身体完全失去了控制。他不停地进入，重重地插进去却只抽出来一点，必须要激得阿仁不断发出声音才好。他甚至将阿仁的两只手全部压制在他的头顶，只凭腰部用力要逼得他射出来。他这个样子好像是杀红了眼老虎。阿仁浸润了情欲的眼睛却是轻轻地看着他，嘴唇蠕动时要同他的也紧密贴合在一起。高潮之际他那后面夹紧着，逼得边伯贤就在里面射出来。这突然发生的一切已经说不清是什么回事，边伯贤还趴在阿仁身上喘息，疲惫自四肢袭来，软掉的阴茎还停留阿仁的身体里，再经受不住一点刺激。

阿仁同样的喘息好歹给了边伯贤一些侥幸的满足。两人就这么歇了一会儿，阿仁将他推开了来，瘦削的手臂从床头柜里摸出烟来，点上，又从地上扒拉出个烟灰缸来。

边伯贤的一只手还搂着他，阿仁却缓缓地吐出一阵烟。他的脸上仍有情事的痕迹，双眼却突然变得犀利起来。

阿仁没有看向他，边伯贤却是觉得，他笑了出声。


End file.
